


Xenophobia on the bridge

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confrontations, Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, Protective James T. Kirk, Xenophobia, protective behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Kirk does not like it when people are mean to his crew, he does not like when people are xenophobic a**holes and He does not approve of insults to his Commander. And this guy is all three.





	Xenophobia on the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or make profit off Star trek or its characters.

Xenophobia. Similar words are racism, chauvinism and prejudice.

I’m sure you can understand the meaning behind the word. However, Xenophobia is the discrimination of those from other countries, or in our case, discrimination against those from other planets.

Now, in this new age we have worked hard to integrate many different cultures into each other, not as a mixing of culture but as an understanding of other lives. This means unfortunately, that there are those who see other races as less than them or as wrong. Now as a captain of the U.S.S Enterprise I can not be Xenophobic. Or racist or sexist or transphobic, homophobic or in general an asshole. And I like to think that I’m not, yes, I flirt but I have boundaries and I certainly don’t discriminate people based on their race, gender or partner. It just wouldn’t be right to be that much of an asshole, especially to my crew that has a very diverse range of homes across the stars..

Unfortunately, about three days ago we had a run in with such a person. His name was Jeremiah Sh’coh’ly and he was from Earth, despite the last name he was pre human, and had a strong distaste of anyone other. Unfortunate as my Commander was Spock, a half Vulcan and Human, and as my commander he is required to appear in all meetings, discussions and tours with Mister Jeremiah. Now Jeremiah was being entertained by the Starfleet as his family is involved closely with some of the top medical facilities around, and as such is coming aboard to make sure we have all the necessary equipment for our medial staff. Bones was especially pleased as it meant he could get another machine or something, it was a very specialist machine and I’m not quite sure what to call it but it offers a complete full scan of the body for all and any injuries, disease and illness. Something the handheld stuff just can’t get all at once.

Now as I said Jeremiah had a problem with aliens, and from the get-go I saw the look of disgust in his eye when Commander Spock was talking or leading the way, and when we passed other crew who weren’t human there was a sneer in his tone as he was talking. Thankfully He didn’t say a word during the tours, or I would have punched the man for being so rude to our nurse staff and doctors. We made the whole tour and report without an incident and the paperwork was filed and, on its way, nothing now could be added or taken off the report, leaving Jeremiah with the freedom to speech freely.

“I don’t know how you can stand it captain, having all those things on board with the risk of _contamination_”.

He said that last word with such disgust that I knew he was finally giving his opinion of my diverse crew.

“With all respect Mister Jeremiah, there is not risk of any spread of disease on my ship as our medical staff are very skilled at detecting and treating illness, and I’m afraid you’re going to need to elaborate on your comment of injury”

“No need to play the good captain now boy, I understand, your ship is full of feral things who would go a good man harm, even your own commander has attacked you yes?”

I have to say that blood was roaring in my ears at that point, I could barely believe what I was hearing, was this man serious?

“Sir, the incident with Commander Spock was entirely consensual, I made him attack me in a very isolated occasion that should not harm your impression of him, the commander is smart, calm and a blessing to this ship and her crew, we would be in a very different place with Spock”

I could tell he had other words to use but I wasn’t done,

“And another thing, it is the 23rd century sir, you cannot go around speaking ill of other races like that, as the Captain of the Enterprise I have a mission to explore new worlds and cultures in order to further integrate our lives, I cannot have my ship involved with someone who would discriminate against my mission and my crew!”

His face red now, but he was fighting a battle that had been lost centuries ago,

“Now, as captain of this ship I would like you to follow your guards off my ship, Sir”

With a flushed, enraged and spluttering face he reluctantly followed my orders, no one dares to refuse a captain on his ship.

“Captain I do not believe such a response was necessary, the crew were not harmed by his words, you needn’t have put yourself in that position for us”

Kirk turned around to face his commander,

“Even if they were just words I’m not standing by when someone insults my crew, or my commander”

He eyed Spock as he said that, he meant it, no one spoke of his friend like that, not if he could say anything about it.

“Anything else you needed? I thought you were helping to install the new equipment?”

“I was, but then the communications went online across the ship and I heard you arguing with Mister Jeremiah about the crew”

Kirk flushed and turned to the comms, shit they were on, he turned them off quickly and faced Spock with a blushing face.

“So, you heard everything?”

Spock nodded, even if he didn’t smile Kirk could see the appreciation in his eyes.

“Thank you, captain,”

“No problem Spock”


End file.
